Je t'ai entendu dans le vent
by Poppys-WriteWorld
Summary: Après de nombreuses années impliqués dans une bataille sans fin entre les Vikings et les Dragons, Astrid Hofferson part retrouver celui qui lui a ouvert les yeux il y a dix ans et qui est aussi un des criminels les plus recherchés de l'archipel. Il est cependant son seule espoir pour mettre fin à cette guerre. Peut-elle retrouver la même personne après si longtemps?
1. Chapter 1 : La Hache Brisée

**Bienvenue Bienvenue**

**Voici donc la version Française de "I Heard you in the Wind". Ce projet a débuté au détour d'une conversation avec itsasumbrella. Depuis octobre ce sujet nous anime et nous passionne. Nous nous amusons a développé ce petit univers ensemble et ses grand acteurs. Voici le premier chapitre d'une histoire dont nous sommes les premières fans.**

**J'ai choisis de conserver mes choix d'écriture pour cette version. Les noms des personnages et dragons garderons leur prononciation anglaise. Harold sera Hiccup et Krokmou Toothless.**

**Un grand merci à ma chère Alizée pour la correction de ce chapitre (et pour me soutenir depuis 6 ans dans ces grandes aventures)**

**Je voudrais aussi une haie d'honneur à Itsasumbrella qui a corrigé la traduction complète de ce chapitre (google traduction s'est bien, les vrais personnes s'est mieux).**

**Par ailleurs, et comme peut-être certain d'entre vous le savent : vous pouvez suivre nos comptes instagram itsasumbrellasart et poppy.p_draws pour toutes informations sur les mises à jours et peut-être... quelques fanarts. **

**Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture**

Il y a longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été habitué à la présence pesante de l'Homme. Le marché grouillait de monde, il était impossible de se déplacer correctement parmi la foule. Elle n'avait pu imaginer qu'un si grand nombre d'humains puisse se presser dans un endroit aussi éloigné du centre de l'archipel. Le bruit de la foule était ce qui la dérangeait le plus. La plupart du temps elle n'entendait que le vent, emmitouflée dans ses grandes laine et peau, tachant de ne pas être arrachée de sa monture. La neige avait commencé à tomber depuis trois semaines. L'archipel n'avait pas vu d'hiver si froid depuis une éternité, ou peut-être le simple fait qu'elle soit si à l'Ouest, vers le large rendait le froid plus rude et le vent plus mordant. Néanmoins, ce jour-là était particulièrement ensoleillé et devait sûrement favoriser la popularité du marché. Elle observa attentivement autour d'elle les gens s'agiter, criant leur négociation. Femmes et hommes se pressaient devant les marchands, enjoués à la recette de fin de journée qu'ils récolteraient. Cette exaltation du gain la fit sourire. On lui proposait des perles et des savons, venu d'Orient et de France, des denrées rares asiatiques et pouvant plaire à des femmes comme elle, cultivées dans des pays plus humides. Il était difficilement imaginable de faire plus humide que l'archipel, presque au bout du monde connu. Mais l'air y était sec, presque étouffant tant il était rare. Dans cette foule, c'était comme de retenir sa respiration. La terre était plus chaude que le ciel et s'en échappait de la vapeur comme du fumier. Mais le ciel était bleu. Une femme large la bouscula, elle dont les hanches étaient minces. Elle passait pratiquement inaperçue dans cette assemblée d'hommes plus épais que des sangliers et plus patauds que des dragons.

Il y avait à peu près tout ce qui était possible et imaginable sur ses étales. La saison empêchant la vente de produits frais, les aliments étaient essentiellement séchés ou fumés, le poisson ne pouvant être pêché en cette saison où la glace entourait les iles. Mais des marchant venus de toutes les régions connues par les cartes exposaient des tissues venus d'Orient, des bijoux d'or et d'argent, sertis de pierres précieuses et semi-précieuses, des armes, des accessoires ménagers, des objets de décoration, des graines, des livres copiés, des bibles, des parchemins, de l'encre venu d'extrême orient, qui devait eux même s'approvisionner de contrées jamais explorées par les bateaux vikings, aux confins du monde. Des sorcières vendaient des objets étranges, des ingrédients fabuleux sur leurs étales où les gens se pressaient pour observer et demander les vertus de chaque produit. Astrid sourit. C'était un grand étaloir de vide. Rien ne l'intéressait, les quelques accessoires d'armement qu'elle cherchait étaient mauvais à la simple vue. Elle désespérait de trouver de quoi réparer sa propre arme. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa hache, dont un morceau de la lame était éclaté, fissurant l'entièreté de la lame. Elle soupira.

Elle l'avait brisé quelques jours plus tôt, sur une autre ile et sur un autre type de marché. Il s'y pressait moins de monde et la marchandise vendue y était plus insolite et illégale. La vente de dragon était interdite dans l'archipel barbare et les enchères se faisait dans un cadre strictement privé, en présence d'un nombre limité d'acheteur. Astrid avait réussi à infiltrer l'une des ventes, tachant de passer le plus inaperçu possible, malgré le fait qu'elle n'ait été la seul femme, entourée d'homme plus âgé. Elle n'avait pas tardé à attirer l'intention de plusieurs acheteurs, semblant la confondre avec la marchandise. Sa lame aiguisée avait su faire gage de persuasion. Plusieurs individus d'âges variés s'étaient tournés vers elle à son passage, se targuant d'un commentaire obscène lui étant indirectement adressé. Certains s'adressaient directement à elle, lui demandant combien elle se vendait. Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'en affliger, elle était ici pour un but très précis.

Les salles de ventes étaient en amphithéâtre en bois, les participants s'asseyant sur des bancs en demi-cercle, en plein air. Les dragons sauvages étaient présentés au centre de l'assemblé par leurs vendeurs, des trappeurs aguerris et spécialisés pour ce type d'échange. Les magnifiques bêtes étaient emprisonnées et maltraitées, soit engraissées, soit affamées. Le mauvais traitement infligé à ces créatures les rendait plus hostiles et agressives, elles étaient souvent muselées et durement attachées. Leurs écailles étaient frottées et la bête souvent humidifiée pour qu'elle paraisse plus propre et brillante. En dehors des ventes aux enchères, un nombre impressionnant de stock de marchandises issues de dragons : écailles, griffes, dents mais aussi des tripes, des langues et des os, de l'humeur d'estomac ou encore des vessies et testicules de reptiles volants. Ce genre de spectacles l'écœurait, elle faisait mine d'être intéressée par des fournitures acquises par domination.

Les Grimborns contrôlaient une majeure partie du commerce de reptile volant et c'était la première fois qu'elle arrivait à s'infiltrer dans une de leurs présentations. C'étaient deux frères, le premier, Ryker, plus grand et plus épais, le crâne chauve et une moustache taillée et semblait trouver une grande satisfaction pour la maltraitance ; tandis que l'autre, Viggo, était un peu plus mince, semblant avoir moins d'attrait pour la brutalité et plus pour le commerce, la moitié du visage brulé. Plusieurs théories avançaient l'origine de cette cicatrice mais peu d'entre elles devaient être vraies. Cependant, l'une de ses hypothèses avait attiré l'intention de la jeune femme et c'était aussi pour cela qu'elle se trouvait dans cet enfer, entourée de monde qui l'enterrerait bien vivante. Elle avait mis plusieurs mois avant de gagner la confiance d'un informateur qui l'avait fait entrer dans une de ses enchères. Elle n'avait jamais vu aucun de ces deux frères mais sut immédiatement reconnaitre Viggo, dont la moitié du visage était calciné. Les marques étaient désagréables à observer, la peau ondulée et rouge par la brulure. Son œil gauche avait perdu la vue et son sourcil ainsi qu'une partie de ses cheveux avaient brûlé. Il était sinistre, le regard tournant autour de lui observant chacun de ses acheteurs dans un délire paranoïaque. Son œil s'arrêta sur elle un instant, observant ce nouveau visage inconnu. Il plissa un peu des yeux avant de se détourner d'elle pour venir se pencher vers un de ses hommes qui aussitôt leva à son tour les yeux vers elle. Ils vérifiaient que sa présence était bien justifiée. Il était normal de se poser des question sur les nouveaux visages dans ce type de vente. L'accès étant extrêmement restreint, les participants ne pouvaient être de simples marchands. Il y avait longtemps que le trafic de dragons s'était hissé au même prestige que celui d'êtres humains. Les marchands d'esclaves étaient cependant moins secrets.

L'ile où se déroulait l'enchère était nue. Nue de toute végétation s'élevant à plus de trente centimètre du sol, nue de toute vie, balayée par le vent qui oubliait de ralentir en venant se fracasser sur la petite pente de l'îlot. Les corps étaient sans arrêt pétris par le vent d'ouest, épuisant quiconque y restait plus de deux jours. C'était un minuscule espace excentré des grands espaces habités et exploités par les pêcheurs. Un large ponton permettait d'accueillir les bateaux des vendeurs et acheteurs. des échafaudages de bois importé étaient installés, et des tentes dressées pour l'évènement. L'une de ces tentes abritait les secrets de Grimborn. Astrid repérera rapidement les appartements du marchand, au bout de l'entrepôt de stockage des animaux présentés à la vente. Elle l'avait vu s'y installer, alors qu'il ignorait sa présence sur l'île, les attendant depuis quelques jours. Elle souffrait de ce vent qui la maltraitait, cachée sous les ailes de son dragon.

Stormfly et elle avait noué des liens forts et serrés. Elle et ce Deadly Nadder avait traversé tout l'archipel des hooligans ensemble, retournant la moindre parcelle de terrain à la recherche même de la moindre écaille noire. La dragonne l'avait supportée dans toutes ses idées et pistes farfelues, assurant ses arrières et sa protection. Astrid devait, à de nombreuses reprises, sa vie à la dragonne dont les perceptions accrues prévenaient des dangers imminents. C'était aussi le seul être vivant proche d'elle ces derniers mois.

Elle s'était éclipsée avant que la vente ne commence, se fondant derrière des acheteurs se penchant un peu plus vers les premiers dragons présentés. Certaines espèces étaient vendues pour leur peau, d'autres pour leur salive ou feu, d'autres pour leur capacité destructrice. Il y avait des vendeurs d'armes dans cette salle et Astrid connaissait trop bien les dirigeants de ce marché, notamment parce que son île avait pris habitude d'y faire appel. Sa crainte la plus importante était d'ailleurs d'être reconnue. Si les personnalité présentes étaient plutôt des spécialistes dans la vente, les trappeurs et chasseurs l'étaient moins. C'était tant mieux pour elle.

Astrid passa à l'arrière dans les réserves, où les cages s'empilaient de nombreux dragons. Des tours savamment empilées étaient entreposées derrière la scène de présentation. L'air y était chaud et pourtant son sang était glacé. Elle observa, cherchant la cage la plus efficace à ouvrir. Au fond du dépôt, un vieux Razorwip attendait son tour de vente. Il serait certainement vendu pour ses écailles tranchantes et impénétrables. L'animal avait la queue attachée au sol, les ailes coincées contre sa panse et la gueule muselée de nombreuses sangles consolidées en fer. Ses yeux suivaient l'inconnu qui tournait autour de lui, dont l'odeur ne devait en rien être semblable à celle des hommes qui s'occupaient de le transporter jusque-là. C'était suffisant pour occuper quelque temps la vente. Elle s'approcha lentement de la cage en chuchotant doucement à l'oreille du dragon. Il se laissa aussitôt approcher. Elle eut un sourire doux et empathique envers lui, concernée par sa souffrance. Elle leva la hache vers le verrou qui se brisa instantanément sous le coup. C'était presque trop facile. Elle s'introduisit dans l'espace occupé pour y détacher les liens qui le tenait prisonnier. Elle le libéra et supprima la muselière qui le gardait jusque-là inoffensif. Ses dents tranchantes écorchaient ses proies en quelques instants. Le dragon essaya d'abord de la mordre, s'agitant, mécontent, tout en s'étirant de cette longue période d'immobilité. Il poussa la porte et se précipita vers la sortie, incapable d'étendre ses ailes tant qu'elles étaient entourées de toutes ces cages. Les autres dragons autour s'agitèrent, certaines cages tombèrent, s'ouvrant sous le choc. Astrid sortit de la cage, satisfaite. Il était toujours très satisfaisant de voir ce genre de moment de prise de liberté et de pouvoir. L'animal était pris de folie vengeresse et ferait payer ses souffrances à qui se mettrait en travers de sa route. Elle s'éloigna du chaos en création. Il ne l'attaqua pas.

Viggo Grimborn était un maniaque. Ses habitations étaient agencées avec soin, rien ne dépassant de l'ordre établi. Il s'agissait d'une tente avec un lit de camps sur lequel l'homme d'affaire devait dormir de courtes nuits. Au centre, une table avec de nombreux manuscrits et livres étaient posés, empilés par ordre de taille, les rouleaux d'un côté et les parchemins de l'autre. Quelques armes étaient éparpillées dans des caisses entreposées contre la toile, soigneusement triées selon le type d'armement, une cassette contenant des vêtements venant compléter l'équipement. Elle s'approcha de la table. Elle devait trouver le moindre signe qui mentionnerait un Fury nocturne. Ses mains parcoururent la paperasse, elle souleva les feuilles, lisant en diagonal les piles de papiers. C'étaient dans l'ensemble des correspondances avec des acheteurs, des particuliers, quelques préparations de contrat d'achat, des listes de ventes avec les valeurs données aux dragons actuellement exposés. C'était répugnant. Dehors, elle pouvait entendre le chaos causé par la fuite du dragon, les hommes tentant de calmer l'animal. Il ne tarderait pas à s'envoler où être maitrisé. Une de ses résignation au cours de la mission était qu'elle ne pourrait secourir les reptiles mis en vente. La tâche était trop ardue et elle était seule. Son temps sur place était compté. Mais si elle achevait sa quête, elle avait espoir que ce type de commerce se disloque et disparaisse pour de bon.

Elle observa les livres. L'un d'entre eux attira particulièrement son regard car il était extrêmement abimé. Elle l'ouvrit pour y observer le contenu et son cœur rata un battement. C'était Son écriture. Dans ces lignes, c'était sa main gauche. Elle en était absolument certaine. Jamais elle n'avait pu espérer autant de ses recherche. Elle eut un sanglot d'angoisse, incapable de contenir son choc. Comment était-ce possible ? Que faisait ce carnet en possession du plus grand vendeur de dragon de l'archipel ? Elle s'en empara, décidant de répondre à ces questions plus tard, même si tout son esprit s'embuait de douleur. Elle devait comprendre, elle devait trouver des réponses. Malgré tout, c'était la première piste absolument sérieuse qu'elle avait depuis des mois… si ce n'est des années. Le risque qu'elle prenait avait enfin payé.

« Je pourrais vous demander vos motivations mais elle ne m'intéresse que très peu. »

Astrid sursauta alors que Viggo Grimborn entra seul dans la tente, les bras croisés sur la lame tranchante d'un couteau. Elle recula, tenant le carnet contre sa poitrine. Viggo observa ce qu'elle portait, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

« Ce n'est pas à toi, jeune fille, murmura-t-il.

—Ce n'est pas à vous non plus. »

Sa voix ne tremblait pas, elle n'avait pas peur. Il tentait de la déstabiliser, de la réduire. Il y a longtemps qu'elle n'était plus une fille, elle en avait assez d'être une fille. Son poing se serra contre sa hache, prête à s'en servir, alerte.

« Comment avez-vous eu ça ? »

Viggo Grimborn ne grimaça que d'un côté de son visage, l'autre partie immobile à cause de la chair brûlée.

« Je me disais bien que je connaissais ce visage. Il y a de jolis dessins de toi à l'intérieur. »

Il voulait toujours la déstabiliser. Elle avait retrouvé beaucoup de dessins d'elle depuis dix ans, éparpillés dans l'archipel. Elle n'oscilla pas. Rien ne servait de s'agacer. Elle allait bientôt s'éclipser. Elle devait juste encore le faire parler quelques temps. Elle avait attendu ce moment depuis trop longtemps.

« Ce n'est certainement pas vous qui les avez dessiné. Où est l'auteur ? »

Viggo eu un rire franc.

« Ce n'est pas lui qui t'envoie ? »

Astrid serra un peu plus les poings. Non… Non il devait savoir quelque chose. Mais elle ne devait pas se dévoiler.

« Je pensais que ça ne vous intéressait pas ?

—J'ai beaucoup d'ennemis mais quand c'est Lui je veux bien avoir un tant soit peu d'intérêt. Je lui dois tout.

—Alors où est-il ? »

Elle avait élevé la voie. Elle devait savoir. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de lui.

« Je ne sais pas. Il a disparu depuis quelques années déjà. »

Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'elle attendait. Son visage se ferma d'agacement.

« Pourquoi avez-vous ce carnet ?

—Je l'ai parce qu'il me l'a donné.

—Mensonge. »

Son sourire mauvais glaça le sang d'Astrid. Que voulait-il dire ? Milles questions avaient surgi dans son esprit en ébullition pour la première fois depuis des mois. Elle le sentait si proche. Elle pouvait le menacer, l'obliger à parler mais elle n'en avait pas le temps. Elle devait s'éclipser. Elle observa encore une fois autour d'elle, avant de porter des doigts à sa bouche pour appeler au secours.

« Tu n'aurais certainement pas dû faire ça Astrid. »

Viggo se lança vers elle avec sa lame qu'elle évita de peu. Elle avait eu un moment de frayeur quand sa bouche prononça son prénom. Elle ne l'avait donné à personne, ce n'était même pas sous cette identité qu'elle s'était présentée à la vente. Sa voix résonnait dans son esprit embrouillé. Il avait réussi à la déstabiliser, il avait réussi à trouver une faille. Elle lui assena un coup dans le dos avec le manche de sa hache. Il était adroit, enchainant directement les coups, tachant de la mettre à terre. Il avait dû être un bon guerrier mais son œil gauche lui faisait défaut. Astrid se décala vers son angle mort et lui donna un large coup dans la mâchoire. Il tomba à terre, un peu sonné et elle en profita pour chercher un chemin par lequel s'échapper. Il se relevait déjà que des renforts vinrent à son secours. Ryker, l'autre frère Grimborn et certainement bien plus dangereux avec une arme, entra dans la tente. Astrid se jeta dans la toile sans réfléchir, la transperçant avec sa hache. Elle était passée maitre dans l'art de l'échapper efficace. Stormfly l'attendaient. Elle courut en même temps que la Deadly Nadder qui la souleva du sol. Si elle s'enfuyait avec bien plus que ce qu'elle espérait, elle n'en ressortait pas triomphale. L'enchère semblait avoir été avortée. Mais Viggo Grimborn lui avait échappé, ou plus précisément avait mené un jeu habile. Elle se cramponna fermement à la patte de la dragonne attendant d'être plus haut en vol pour s'assoir sur son dos, tenant fermement le journal dans sa main. Elles rasèrent les cages de dragon à pleine vitesse, et alors que son bras pendait vers l'une d'entre elle, sa hache alla se fracasser contre le fer forgé et lourd des grilles des prisons. Elle jura.

Quelqu'un la bouscula violement, la tirant de ses pensées. Elle jeta un dernier regard sur les étals et la foule avant de se diriger vers une rue adjacente. Elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Il devait bien y avoir un forgeron dans ce village. Elle devait réparer cette hache au plus vite. Ses recherches dans les iles inoccupées de la région devaient reprendre. La neige immobilisait les voyageurs, même à dos de dragon. Son propre dragon lui-même se reposait dans une grotte à l'autre bout de l'ile. Stormfly allait sûrement dormir quelques jours avant de reprendre la route. Sa Nadder était tout ce qu'elle avait, avec sa hache et maintenant le livre. Elle l'avait parcouru pendant des heures. C'était le seul reste qu'elle retrouvait de lui depuis très longtemps. Depuis qu'elle avait commencé ses recherches, elle était tombée à de nombreuse reprise sur sa trace. Le temps passait bien trop vite, elle se sentait rattrapée chaque hiver un peu plus. Mais, éparpillés dans l'archipel, des indices de sa vie la conduisaient vers des réponses. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner tant qu'elle n'était pas certaine qu'il était mort. Il n'était pas mort. C'était impossible. Le carnet qu'elle avait trouvé était vieux mais emplis de croquis et de recherches plus ou moins récentes. Toutes ses sources s'arrêtaient à peu près à la même époque, mais celle-ci était plus récente. Il ne pouvait pas être mort. La lecture de cet ultime indice avait prouvé une fois de plus que ses recherches sur les dragons s'étaient poursuivies après qu'il ait quitté Berk, dix ans plus tôt. Si elle n'y apprenait pas grand-chose elle-même, ce genre de connaissances était un atout majeur pour des chasseurs de dragon. Elle n'arrivait pas à saisir comment Viggo Grimborn avait pu se procurer pareil objet, et le traiter avec une tel nonchalance. Il avait connu Hiccup. Personnellement. Cette idée la terrifiait, c'était cependant la première fois qu'elle envisageait qu'il ait pu passer au camp ennemi. Cela signifierait aussi que tous ses espoirs étaient brisés et que ses recherches n'avaient servi à rien. Ils seraient condamnés.

Elle serra le poing sur le manche de sa hache. Le froid mordait ses joues alors qu'elle s'éloignait de la chaleur de la foule. Elle observa le ciel bleu, sec. Ses bottes glissaient sur la glace. Son regard croisa celui d'un vieillard assis sur les marches de sa maison et qui l'observait tenter de se rattraper. Elle se sentit d'abord ridicule puis choisit cette opportunité de communication pour se faire indiquer le chemin et éviter de perdre son temps.

« Excusez-moi ? Il y a un forgeron par ici ?

—A trois rues d'ici ma petite dame, il est surement très occupé aujourd'hui à cause du marché. Mais il pourra peut-être trouver du temps pour vous. Il s'appelle Haaken. »

Elle sourit gentiment en s'éloignant vers la direction pointée du doigt par l'homme. Les rues étaient pleines de boue mêlée à la neige. Les rues adjacentes commençaient à se calmer alors que le ciel s'assombrissait. Bien que les journées fussent extrêmement courtes à cette période de l'année, la vie au sein des villages continuait dans les tavernes, le froid incitant à boire plus. Elle avait elle-même cherché passivement une auberge, toutes occupées par l'affluence du marché. Elle continuerait certainement après son passage chez le forgeron.

Astrid avait construit au cours de ces dernières années une forteresse de solitude qui l'accommodait. Elle avait passé ces derniers mois sur Berk avec elle-même, n'interagissant qu'avec sa mère et ses frères. Il y a longtemps que les jeunes gens de son âge n'avaient plus ses préoccupations, la plupart installée et occupée par leur vie professionnelle ou de famille. Par la suite, cet attrait pour la solitude lui avait permis de ne pas créer de lien dans ses multiples recherches dans l'archipel. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle était partie définitivement de Berk, fuyant de manière un peu précipité. Elle s'était promis de ne pas revenir dans sa patrie sans lui.

Au coin de la rue, une petite foule s'agglutinait devant la boutique du forgeron. Elle fut très étonnée par la fréquentation féminine du lieu, généralement l'apanage des hommes. Elle s'approcha, armée de sa hache brisée. Le monde agglutiné la dérangeait et pour la particularité de sa demande, elle choisit d'attendre que le nuage humain ce dissipe.

Elle ne pensait pas attendre si longtemps. Elle chercha pendant plusieurs minutes à comprendre la raison de cette foule avant de rapidement la cause des gloussements. Le forgeron devait être de bon goût. Elle l'aperçut plusieurs fois, l'entrevoyant entre deux personnes, souriant gentiment. Elle se dirigea vers l'enseigne, la lumière à l'intérieur s'éteignant peu à peu. Le forgeron, l'entendant approcher dans son dos, ne se retourna pas pour la regarder.

« Je suis désolé, il va falloir revenir demain. »

Astrid s'arrêta un instant, incertaine de devoir insister ou non. Puis elle pensa à Stormfly endormie dans sa montagne, et le temps passé dans ce petit village dans les prochain jours. Elle devait insister auprès de l'artisan, comprenant immédiatement pourquoi la foule s'intéressait tant à lui. Il possédait un dos large et épais, musclé par la forge, quelques taches noires remontant dans son cou, de forme indistincte et semblant être un tatouage. C'était rare dans la région de voir des individus arborant ce type de caractéristiques physiques. De dos, il était visiblement très grand. Il était penché sur un sceau d'eau froide dans lequel une lame aiguisée trempait.

« J'attends depuis plus d'heure. J'ai une requête un peu spéciale qui requiert un soin particulier pour ma hache. »

A l'instant où elle éleva la voix, elle vit le corps du forgeron se tendre et son oreille gauche se tourner vers elle. Il était soudain très attentif à ce qu'elle allait dire. Il se retourna vers elle en se redressant, la peau du visage étrangement pâle faisant sortir le vert de ses yeux qui s'aggrandirent un peu plus quand il l'observa enfin. Il était vraiment plus grand qu'elle, ses cheveux bruns tombaient sur son visage, attachés à l'arrière de la tête. Les reflets roux permettaient de comprendre pourquoi ses joues étaient couvertes de taches de rousseur. Son menton et les contours de sa bouche étaient entourés d'une barbe peu longue mais taillée un peu négligemment. Son cou était étrangement délicat, posé sur de grande épaule. Il portait un tablier à la taille et une tunique verte tenue par une ceinture marquant la taille, tentant vainement de cacher un torse épaissis par le muscle. Il était tonique, jeune et beau.

Cependant, la chose la plus étrange était qu'elle n'était pas la seule prise de cours par cet échange de regards perplexes. Il était aussi pétrifié, les yeux largement ouverts et la bouche entrouverte.

« Astrid ?! »

Et soudain cela fit sens. C'était complètement absurde. Non. C'était impossible. C'était littéralement impossible. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas réaliser avant, pendant ces longues minutes d'attente devant la forge ?

C'était lui. Elle le reconnut dans ses yeux, seuls les siens pouvaient la transpercer ainsi.

« Toi… TOI ?! »


	2. Chapitre 2 : Le traitre

**Bonjour, bonjour**

**Le chapitre est près depuis un petit moment déjà mais la traduction anglaise a été un peu longue. **

**Toujours et encore merci à Itsasumbrella pour son temps et son travail pour rendre ces textes accessibles aux anglophones.**

**Un grand merci à ma chère Léna pour la correction de ce chapitre qui nous a beaucoup amusé. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et apportera des réponses aux questions soulevés dans le précédent**

**Enjoy**

* * *

L'homme qui venait de lui servir un verre de vin avait de large yeux vert épines, le foyer de la forge animait son regard, semblant éclairé par derrière la couleur de l'iris, comme si son visage rayonnait. Il avait un sourire si grand et enthousiaste qu'elle le perçut un instant dix ans plus jeune . Il avait vingt-cinq ans, il semblait tout savoir, son regard brûlant l'analysait immédiatement.

Elle était partagée entre différents mélanges de sidération et d'agacement.

Il avait contourné l'établit derrière lequel il se trouvait pour s'approcher d'elle et entrer dans son espace. Son cœur bondit un instant, croyant qu'il l'attaquerait. Il s'approcha délicatement, la surplombant de toute sa taille et ses larges épaules. Elle se sentait minuscule. Ses larges mains l'encadrèrent et sous les artifices Hiccup Haddock reconnu Astrid Hofferson.

Dans sa façon même de marché il n'avait rien avoir avec le garçon dégingandé qu'elle avait peu connu. Elle se souvenait d'une brindille maladroite qui ne savait pas quoi faire de ses longs et maigres bras. Il n'était pas ce type de viking épais et gras de muscle, large du cou aux pieds. Il eût pu tenir cette corpulence de son père. Stoick était un homme impressionnant et robuste. Astrid se demanda un instant si le jeune homme devant elle n'était pas plus grand. Son buste était taillé en un large V, dissimulé sous un tablier de forgeron et des tuniques superposées, brodées sur le col et les manches d'une mince ligne de motifs d'arabesques blanches. Il s'était bâtit une musculature sèche. Hiccup était impressionnant, presque intimidant. Etrangement elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait peut-être imaginé qu'il serait resté le même.

«Ça fait quoi ? Dix ans ? Je n'aurais jamais même imaginé te voir sur cette île. C'est si loin de tout, commença-t-il en brisant le silence froid qui menaçait de s'installer entre eux, c'est improbable. »

Elle ne pouvait pas parler, les sons coincés dans sa gorge lui coupaient le souffle. Elle n'arrivait pas à exprimer tout ce qui traversait son esprit, inonder d'introspection.

Qu'avait-elle cherché ? Innocemment ou par dénis, elle avait peut-être imaginé retrouver un même visage, des mêmes cheveux, une même voix. L'avait-elle imaginé plus vieux, ou avait-elle inconsciemment refusé de le faire. Ce qui était certain c'est qu'elle avait bien cherché un petit homme chétif et en sous-alimentation, dont la peau aurait été mangé par le froid, seul sur une île et accompagné d'un Night Fury. Pas… Ca. Ce tout entier aux grandes mains, qui la regardait si paisiblement. Comment pouvait-il rester si calme, si entendu ? Elle l'avait trouvé, elle était son passé. Les yeux d'Hiccup ne s'embarrassaient pas de questionnement.

Elle murmura son prénom encore une nouvelle fois, pour s'assurer qu'il répondrait correctement. C'était bien lui. Il s'éloigna d'elle un instant. Il l'observa, il regarda ses joues gelées et ses paupières maquillés de poudre de guède mélangé à du lichen pourpre, donnant une étrange couleur obscure autour de ses yeux. Les pigments avaient coulées et striaient son visage de fines lignes de sueur colorées. Il plissa les yeux pour chercher la couleur de ses iris dans la peinture, assombri par la nuit. Elles ne brillaient pas comme celles d'Hiccup.

Il s'exclama : « C'est toi ! Astrid… Astrid Hofferson ! J'aurais reconnu ta voix partout, elle n'a pas changé. » Les mots transpercèrent la poitrine de la jeune femme. Hiccup avait gardé une voix nasillarde aujourd'hui plus enrouée, plus basse. Elle se souvenait de ses paroles bégayante et un peu haute quand il s'adressait à elle, de son regard fuyant qui regardait généralement ses pieds. Il avait planté ses yeux verts dans les siens, par défi. Il transpirait d'assurance et de contrôle. Il avait tellement changé et pour lui Astrid était resté la même.

Elle avait murmura durement : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Hiccup. » Il s'éloigna encore pour lui laisser un peu d'espace : « C'est moi qui devrais te poser la question. L'île de Berk est bien plus à l'Est.

— Pourquoi le vieillard à qui j'ai demandé mon chemin t'a appelé Haaken ? bredouilla-t-elle encore, se sentant prise de tournis.

— C'est le prénom qu'on me donne ici, c'est celui que j'ai choisis Astrid, la voix du jeune homme c'était assombris, Hiccup Haddock n'est pas le bienvenu dans l'archipel je crois. »

Il recula encore, et elle vit qu'il réalisait qu'il ne connaissait pas ses motivations. Elle pouvait être envoyé par Berk pour l'arrêter après tout, elle pouvait être un de ses chasseurs de primes. De nouvelles primes à son nom avait fait leurs apparitions au cours de ses derniers mois. L'île où ils se trouvaient était à l'extrémité de l'archipel, trop éloignée pour en avoir connaissance. Elle déglutit essayant de sourire pour le rassurer : « Hiccup, je crois que nous devrions parler. Je ne suis pas envoyer par Berk je te le promets. J'ai...J'ai des questions, elle mesura ses paroles marquant une courte pause, J'ai besoins de réponses après toutes ses années. »

Ils s'étaient ainsi retrouver seuls dans cette forge encore chaude. Le choc de température entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur était trop important et elle sentit son corps se réchauffer trop rapidement et superficiellement. Il l'observa de bas en haut et inversement. Ils se détaillaient l'un l'autre, incertain de leurs intentions mutuelles. Il se lava les mains avant de s'assoir sur une chaise en face de la sienne. Elle restait silencieuse, observant l'atelier. L'espace ressemblait à un désordre rangé, les armes étaient entassées dans des coins sans réel agencement et les contrats étaient empilés avec les dessins et croquis mécaniques. Elle observa l'écriture, similaire à celle dans le carnet qu'elle avait récupéré quelques jours plus tôt, les traits s'étaient encore améliorés, plus précis en semblant répondre à des échelles et calcules savants qu'elle avait du mal à saisir. Si elle pouvait avoir encore des doutes, ce désordre confirmait que c'était bien Hiccup.

Il s'installa en face d'elle avec un certain engouement. Il continua : « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette région de l'archipel ? Tu y es pour combien de temps ».

Astrid savait qu'elle serait ridicule. Elle ne voulait pas répondre à cette question. La douleur de sa honte dans sa poitrine l'empêchait de le regarder quand elle prononça ses mots : « Je te cherchais ».

Le visage du jeune homme eut un instant d'hésitation, cherchant le ressort comique derrière son affirmation. Il éclata d'un rire.

Il aurait _dû_ en être autrement. Dans sa construction de cette instant, elle aurait dû le retrouver isolé. Elle serait apparu avec une alternative, un moyen pour lui de se racheter. Elle serait sa clé pour la porte de la rédemption. Jamais elle n'avait même pu envisager qu'il se soit caché dans une ville, qu'il est pu être social. Elle ne l'avait pas envisagé et cela la mettait en colère. Cela n'aurait pas dû se passer ainsi. Il était intégré dans un village à l'extrémité ouest de l'archipel, dans sa forge qu'il semblait gérer seul, dissipé dans un foule qui ne lui courait pas après et ne cherchait pas à lui nuire. Le simple fait de voir Hiccup Haddock intégré à un groupe était troublant, loin de cette image marginal qu'elle avait de lui.

Lorsque son rire se calma, il l'observa encore et comprit qu'elle ne riait pas. Les yeux d'Astrid étaient fermés, le visage rougit et les poings serrés contre ses genoux. Elle semblait vouloir disparaitre dans son manteau. Elle était sérieuse, elle le cherchait et elle venait de le trouver.

« Tu-Tu me cherchais ? » balbutia-t-il. Elle se mordit la lèvre, s'entaillant la chair. Elle ferma les yeux acquiesçant. Hiccup cligna à son tour, ses paupières avaient tremblées. « C'est mon père qui t'envoie ? Est-ce que tu viens m'arrêter ? demanda le jeune homme, la mâchoire serrée.

— Non ! Non pas du tout, il ne sait pas que je suis là, personne ne le sait, elle hésita, j'ai quitté Berk il y a plusieurs mois, je me suis enfuis. »

Elle le vit se détendre tout en écarquillant les yeux de surprise :

« Pourquoi ? interrogea-t-il encore.

— Je- Il fallait que je te retrouve, et je ne pouvais pas rester plus longtemps sur Berk, la situation était… » Astrid douta un instant de ce qu'elle était en mesure de dévoiler. « Disons que je ne suis pas certaine d'être toujours la bienvenu. »

Les yeux d'Hiccup parcoururent son visage, perplexes. Il savait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose, les iris de la jeune femmes s'agitaient tourmentés derrière ses sillons colorés de bleu. Il murmura encore, dans un souffle presque imperceptible : « Ca fait si longtemps… Et qu'est ce qui a pu conduire la guerrière au bouclier si loin de chez elle ? ». Elle frissonna, observant un bref instant sa bouche se mouver avant de lui répondre : « J'ai besoin de ton aide Hiccup. »

Il termina son verre avant de se relever de son tabouret de bois pour aller se passer de l'eau sur le visage dans une bassine près de l'âtre. Il enleva son tablier et releva les manches de sa tunique. Sur son bras gauche dépassait des lignes noires tracées dans la peau et qui recouvraient ses taches de rousseurs. Elle n'aperçut que l'extrémité d'un motif remontant vers son épaule et reprenant les racines de l'arbre Yggdrasil. Trois bandes d'arabesques entremêlées et denses d'encre tournaient autour de son bras. Sur son cou, remontant de sa chemise, de petites taches noires aux formes aléatoires se définissaient entre elles: des écailles sombres qui parsemaient sa peau moite. Elle retient son souffle, trop plongé dans la contemplation indiscrète de ces étranges motifs. Il se retourna vers elle la trouvant pantelante : « Je ne sais pas comment je peu t'aider Astrid. Ca fait tellement longtemps.

— Est-ce que tu vis toujours avec Toothless ? »

La pensée avait surgit en elle et elle avait le besoin irrépressible de savoir le dragon noir en vie. Elle voulait aussi repousser leurs conversation. Elle s'empressa d'ajouter, comme pour justifier sa curiosité : « Je n'en ai pas vu d'autre que lui. Mais sa réputation le précède. ». Une fois encore elle vit Hiccup ce tendre, ses épaules tressautant : « C'est difficile de se cacher avec un nightfury.

— Est-ce que tu te caches encore ? , demanda la jeune femme.

— Disons que je suis allé suffisamment loin pour ne plus avoir à me cacher, et oui, je cache toujours Toothless. »

Astrid hésita à aborder le sujet de sa propre dragonne, surtout par pudeur. Elle ne voulait pas parler d'elle, c'était lui le centre de ses préoccupations. Lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle n'ajoutait rien, il précisa : « Nous n'avons pas tout le temps vécu caché. Mais ici je préfère rester discret. Cette île n'est pas Berk, mais les Hommes n'y sont pas beaucoup plus tolérant. ».

Astrid eu un sourire triste derrière les mots du jeune homme. Il y avait peu d'endroits dans l'archipel qui voulaient bien entendre un discours plus mesuré, ou prendre des chemins pacifiques vers paix.

Depuis 10 ans elle n'avait cessé de se perdre dans les îles autours de Berk à la recherche de personnes ayant pu croiser le chemin d'Hiccup. Elle avait participé à chaque voyages diplomatiques du chef, incorporé à la horde de ses hommes les plus compétents, et ceux sans avoir tué un seul dragon. A plusieurs reprises elle avait tâté le terrain en faveur d'une lutte plus juste et moins violente, mais les hommes qui souffrent n'entendent pas. Si elle était animée avant tout par l'intention de retrouver Hiccup elle avait aussi essayé de régler le problème par d'autre moyen. Elle avait rapidement compris que sans preuves ou réalisation concrète, elle ne guérirait pas le traumatisme d'un archipel. Elle s'était donc uniquement concentré sur la recherche du jeune homme.

Elle avait épuisé ses ressources financières et ses excuses auprès de sa famille pour passer inaperçu au sein même de son île. Tout cela pour le chercher, lui, sans appuie de son clan ni de sa famille. Son frère Arvid et sa mère rêvaient de la voir entrer dans les critères sociaux qui allaient à son âge. Chercher un traître n'était pas dans les ambitions de la famille Hofferson pour leur fille unique. Berk considérait Hiccup Haddock comme un traître à son clan. Le départ du fils du chef était devenu à la fois un tabou et une légende, une sorte de non-évènement qui avait profondément changé l'histoire du village. Astrid en gardait un souvenir indélébile :

Les neiges n'avaient pas encore enseveli Berk quand Hiccup gagna l'entraînement Dragon. Par un hasard paraissant miraculeux pour certain, il s'était hissé en quelques semaines à la première place, doublant Astrid pourtant réputée imbattable et de deux ans sa cadette. Elle était cependant la seule sur Berk à connaître la véritable raison des progrès du jeune homme. La nuit précédant l'épreuve finale, ils avaient tous deux découvert un secret convoité grâce au meilleur ami dragon de ce dernier. Toothless les avaient mené par mégarde dans le nid des dragons. Ces animaux étaient le parasite le plus tenace et l'ennemis naturelle le plus dangereux des Vikings. Hiccup avait méprisé les craintes de son espèce pour embrasser celle de ce dragon devenu, en si peu de temps, son seul et meilleur ami. Astrid, qui avait découvert par hasard leur grande histoire, avait été conquise elle aussi, contre son gré. Mais dans le ciel elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi libre. Elle pensait que sa liberté ce gagnait au prix de cet entraînement dragon. Elle ne serait pas obligé de suivre les formations des filles de son âge et pourrait devenir comme sa mère, une grande guerrière. Elle n'aurait plus à prouver sa valeur à quiconque et encore moins ses frères. Dans le ciel ces pressions avaient trouvé une solution, une échappée.

Hiccup pouvait changer leur monde, mais pour cela il devait réussir à convaincre son père, le chef de Berk. Astrid était la seule à savoir pour Toothless, qui l'attendait sagement dans son gouffre. Cette ultime épreuve était la seule chance pour eux de montrer à leur peuple les qualités pacifistes des reptiles volant. Le monstruous nightmare était cependant l'un des plus dangereux.

« _Méfie-toi de ce dragon-là_ »

Hiccup s'était retourné après avoir entendu les pas derrière lui. Elle l'avait vu regardé son père s'approcher et s'assoir sur son trône, en première place pour assister au spectacle. Il avait prononcé un discours ambivalent sur sa fierté pour son fils. Il était fière, fière des mensonges de ce dernier.

« _Ô ce n'est pas tellement le dragon qui m'inquiète_ »

Astrid connaissait la relation douloureuse qu'entretenait le jeune garçon avec son père. Stoick avait commencé son discours d'ouverture de cette dernière épreuve en évoquant qu'il pouvait enfin se présenter en public après toute ses années à essayer de cacher sa honte. Le caractère humiliant venait peut-être même plus des salves de cris qui accompagnaient ses réjouissances. C'était profondément maladroit. Hiccup n'entendait , lui, ne semblait même plus entendre ces paroles. Mais pour Astrid c'était un déchirement : « _Tu comptes faire quoi ?_ ». Il serrait un peu les poings, en pleine réflexion : « _Mettre fin à tout ça, je dois au moins essayer _». Il planta alors son grand regard vert dans les yeux de la jeune fille avant doucement de lui demander : « _Astrid si je n'arrive pas à m'en sortir, Toothless ne doit pas tomber entre leurs mains_ ». Cette requête lui tordit le cœur. La perspective insinuée dans sa demande créa en elle un instant de panique. Il ne pouvait pas échouer.

« _J'y veillerai et toi promet moi de t'en sortir._ »

Elle voulait croire que le simple fait d'y avoir cru elle-même arrangerait les choses. Mais rien ne pouvait être pire encore que ce qui arriva dans l'arène après qu'Hiccup Haddock y eut pénétré. Autour d'elle régna un chaos de poussière et de cendre. La voûte de l'arène avait explosé et s'était effondrée sur certains vikings. Stoick était escorté vers la sortie, près de Gobber, tandis qu'une foule d'hommes et de femmes tentaient d'aider ceux sous le fer. Le cadavre paisible du monstruous nightmare avait été oublié du reste.

Stoick n'avait pas écouté Hiccup. Avant même que son fils est pu prouver à qui que ce soit que leur culture se méprenait sur le compte des dragons, il s'était levé et avait frappé d'un grand coup de masse le fer qui entourait les murs de l'arène. Le dragon avait pris peur et avait attaqué le jeune garçon sous les yeux terrifiés de la foule et d'Astrid qui tenta vainement de lui venir en aide, poursuivi par la mortel créature. Stoick avait couru à la rescousse de son fils. Le reste des spectateurs, impuissants, furent pris de frisson d'effrois lorsque le sifflement lointain d'un nightfury résonna, annonçant son arrivée vers l'arène. Le tir plasma aveugla la foule quand Toothless se jeta sur le Monstruous nightmare. La suite fut bien moins lisible, les hommes et femmes restèrent tétanisés devant ce qui se produisait devant eux. Hiccup, monté sur le dos de la créature infernal émergea d'un nuage de poussière. La foule eut tout juste le temps de l'apercevoir avant que le dragon ne s'enfuit, cloué au sol, vers l'extérieur, passant devant Astrid encore stupéfaite. Ils étaient suivis de près par Stoick, hurlant de rage contre le dragon, absolument certain que son fils était enlevé par celui-ci. Le Monstruous Nightmare, jusqu'ici prostré, vit la voute de l'arène s'effondrer sur lui et lui briser le cou. La jeune femme eut un instant d'effarement comme le reste des spectateurs. La vision du dragon mort lui rappela à quel point son regard s'était métamorphosé au cours de ces derniers jours. La pauvre créature n'avait rien fait pour mériter un tel sort. Astrid observa une dernière fois la foule, amorphe, avant de courir à la poursuite de son chef, suivis de près par les autres jeunes de son âge. Derrière elle, de larges bras de vikings s'occupaient de soulever le fer pour en sortir le cadavre du dragon. Personne n'avait été grièvement blessé.

Hiccup s'était caché dans la forge à la recherche de sa selle, elle l'avait vu y déposer l'objet la nuit précédente. Lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers l'atelier de Gobber elle entendit la voix de Stoick, déblatérer un flot continu de parole. Il l'avait trouvé, ils parlaient. Elle entendit des bruits tonitruants, le père tentait d'arrêter son fils par la force. La seule bride de conversation qu'elle put percevoir était douloureuse : « _Tu n'es pas mon fils_ ».

Elle se cacha derrière la porte, ayant peur d'être surprise par Stoick. Elle pouvait encore partir avec lui, elle pouvait s'enfuir avec Hiccup, et trouver une solution ensemble.

Les volets s'ouvrirent sur le nightfury, sellé et monté, bondissant vers l'extérieur. Dans un mince instant de latence, alors qu'elle cherchait une main tendu pour être emmenée, Hiccup la regarda une dernière fois, un regard qu'elle imprima dans ses yeux, insaisissable. Quelques larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Son visage disparut derrière la massue de Tuffnut qui tenta inefficacement de blesser le dragon. Derrière elle, leur groupe de l'entraînement dragon tentaient de faire leur preuve, à la fois dans l'incompréhension et l'excitation d'attraper un traitre. Un traître qu'ils avaient adulés et portés en victoire quelques heures plus tôt. L'animal, agité, déploya violemment ses ailes pour dégager l'espace de son envole. Dans son agitation il bouscula l'enfant qui venu l'attaquer. Son corps vint lugubrement se briser contre les poutres de l'atelier. Il y eut un silence sombre, lourd, pendant lequel Hiccup, choqué, observa le corps du jeune garçon tombé contre le sol, inerte.

Elle ne put que souffler son prénom. Le visage déformé du garçon était déchirant. Il ne la regardait plus. Il actionna le levier de son mécanisme, permettant au dragon de décoller à une vitesse vertigineuse et disparu.

« Astrid ? »

Astrid releva les yeux vers un fantôme qui semblait apparaître devant elle et qu'elle seule pouvait voir. Hiccup Haddock, dix ans après, l'observait avec les mêmes yeux.

Bien sûr qu'il ne pourrait pas comprendre. Elle avait fait preuve d'une grande naïveté. Son cœur battait désormais comme celui d'un chétif petit rouge gorge.

Il ne cessait de la regarder, de la dévisager, de détailler ses cheveux plus long et son nez plus grand. Il devait voir les premières rides au coin de ses yeux et sur son front, des marques de stress qui étaient apparu bien trop vite. Il devait essayer de la lire, il était Hiccup Haddock, avec un regard piquant qui déchiffre l'invisible. Astrid ne pouvait pas s'échapper. Mais comment lui dire ? Comment annoncer ses projets alors que rien ne s'était passé comme elle l'avait envisagé. Elle devait trouver un échappatoire, appuyer ses intentions pour le convaincre de la suivre. Elle avait alors le sentiment qu'elle avait tout à prouver. Ces dix dernières années passées à faire ses preuves au sein de son village n'avaient aucunes importances puisque Hiccup n'était plus de Berk.

« J'ai ceci qui t'appartiens ». Elle sortit de la poche intérieure de sa peau de laine qui lui couvrait les épaules et la poitrine un petit carnet noir : le carnet qu'elle avait trouvé dans la tente de Viggo Grimborn.

Hiccup blêmis instantanément en reconnaissant l'objet et n'hésita pas un instant à le lui prendre des mains. Elle le laissa regarder le carnet, impassible. Il le feuilleta quelques secondes , s'assurant qu'il s'agissait bien du sien avant de lentement se tourner vers elle : «Où as-tu eu ça ?

—Je l'ai pris à Viggo Grimborn. Il y a quelques jours sur le marché de Thorgautr à l'ouest.

—Tu t'es introduit sur le marché de Thorgautr ?

—Oui, ça m'a pris du temps mais je suivais la piste d'une archive lu dans un centre à d'York, où était recensé les attaques dragon et incidents lors de ventes . Plusieurs personnes avaient évoqué que tu souhaitais démanteler ce type de réseaux.

— Je ne le résumerais pas comme ça mais disons en gros que j'ai passé pas mal de temps avec des pirates,marmonna -t-il en tournant distraitement les pages. Tu es allé à York ? C'est incroyable.»

Hiccup sourit tranquillement mais garda les yeux sur son journal. Il tourna rapidement les notes prises, s'arrêtant de temps en temps sur des croquis d'ingénieries appliquées. Astrid l'avait lu et relu depuis qu'elle en avait pris possession. Elle avait passé des nuits entières dans l'études de quelques inscriptions. Certaines, sur plusieurs espèces rares de dragons qu'elle avait essayé de synthétiser avec ses propres recherches, effectuées auprès d'espèce plus austral. Dans ce carnet se trouvait aussi un journal plus personnel, d'observation du métier de trappeur et de vendeur. Hiccup avait vraisemblablement intégré une des branches de ce commerce notamment pour y apprendre les ficelles pratiques et politiques. Certaines confessions étaient lourdes de souffrances et lire de tels mots avait été un déchirement.

Hiccup observa avec intérêt cet artefact venu du passé et l'appelant à une vie antérieur. Arrivé aux pages blanches, vierge de toutes annotations , il le referma rapidement pour lui rendre l'objet. Elle le pris un peu surprise qu'il refuse de le conserver pour lui : « Garde le, c'est le tiens… dit-elle en lui indiquant de ne pas lui tendre le carnet.

— Je suis certain que tu en aura meilleur usage que moi, répondit-il en souriant.

Elle voulait que cette instant soit solennel et il le traitait avec une nonchalance qu'elle n'arrivait pas à saisir. Chacune de ses actions étaient insaisissables et elle désespérait de s'accrocher aux fils glissants de ses plans qu'elle avait mûrement préparé. Elle reprit le carnet pour l'ouvrir aux pages les plus énigmatiques, celles où ni inscription, ni notes ou croquis y figuraient. A la place, des ombres étranges de portrait de jeune femme aux yeux claires qui observaient son spectateur, une bouche légèrement entrouverte et des cheveux lâchés sur son visage. Astrid retourna le carnet page ouverte, vers lui. Différentes expressions passèrent sur le visage d'Hiccup, trouvant une échappatoire dans le rire.

« Par les dieux, j'avais oublié que je faisais ça ! Ils ne sont pas mauvais.

— Est-ce que c'est…

— Toi ! Définitivement. Tu as été dans ma tête encore un petit moment, il eu un rire gêné, et puis j'avais pris l'habitude de te dessiner autrefois , c'était plutôt une zone de confort. »

Il y eut un silence embarrassé, elle observa son portrait et les lignes qui l'a composait. Astrid avait retrouvé dans ses notes de nombreux dessins d'elle-même, des études d'expression au charbon. Étonnamment la plupart du temps Hiccup l'avait représenté soucieuse ou triste. Hiccup se justifia : « J'avais un faible pour toi. Quand j'avais quinze ans je veux dire.

— Je sais Hiccup.

— Tu savais ? s'offusqua-t-il.

— Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. Par respect pour toi j'agissais juste comme ci je ne le voyais pas, pour t'éviter tout embarra répondit-elle avec une nonchalance exacerbé qui cachait sa propre gêne.

— C'est… surprenant. »

La jeune femme évita son regard pour observer la forge avant d'ajouter un peu plus rapidement : « Ce qui l'est plus c'est que tu m'aies laissé sur Berk après ton départ. » Il l'observa étrangement, ses doigts légèrement tendu : « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-il avec défiance.

— Tu m'as laissé sur Berk alors qu'on venait de découvrir le nid.

— En fait c'est Toothless qui l'a découvert… ajouta-t-il avec froideur.

— Ne joue pas avec les mots Hiccup. J'avais en ma possession le secret le plus important, permettant d'arranger la situation du village.

— A ta guise. Je ne suis pas venu te chercher parce qu'il me semblait évident que tu allais en parler à mon père, répondit le jeune homme les dents serrés.

— Et mener Berk à sa perte ? Droit dans un piège qui nous tuerait tous ? »

Le ton avait monté entre les deux jeunes gens qui s'observèrent un instant, se défiant mutuellement du regard. Astrid sentait la situation lui glisser entre les doigts.

Hiccup était parti quand elle avait 13 ans. Il en avait 15, l'âge maximum pour participer à l'entraînement dragon. Le départ d'Hiccup fut éprouvant pour toute la communauté. Le fils du chef, héritier du trône, avait trahis sans scrupule son clan. Les plus anciens, sous le choc, avaient évoqué la possibilité de destituer Stoick. Comment le chef du village, lui qui était au courant des moindres faits et gestes de ses hommes, fin stratège et chef charismatique, n'avait-il pu s'apercevoir que, sous son propre toit, son enfant trahissait ses pairs ? Même si tous avaient la réponse, il était évident qu'une remise en cause de son autorité avait appuyé les tensions. La mort du fils Thorston n'avait pas arrangé la popularité du jeune homme. Après une semaine, le Conseil jugea Hiccup coupable de trahison et de meurtre. Furent alors envoyé aux quatre coins de l'archipel des avis de recherches à son encontre ainsi qu'à celle de son dragon. Astrid durant cette période s'était tût. Elle avait passé la plupart de ses journées auprès de sa mère et de ses frères, chacun faisant jouer les débats lors des repas. La question était de savoir en combien de temps serait retrouvé l'enfant. Elle restait blême et silencieuse et attira l'attention que de Haleth, son deuxième frère aîné.

Après le dîner, elle sortait en cachette pour se rendre à la crypte, où elle s'asseyait et attendait. De temps en temps elle marchait silencieusement, dans l'espoir de trouver une nouvelle écaille qui n'était pas là la veille. Il allait venir la chercher, elle le savait, il ne pouvait pas la laisser sur l'île, il avait besoin d'elle pour construire la paix.

L'hiver et ses premières neiges rendirent l'attentes plus pénible. Mais elle l'attendit encore. Elle l'attendit pendant trois mois, espérant qu'il viendrait la chercher, qu'il la sortirait de sa condition et de sa position, ô combien délicate, qu'elle supportait de moins en moins. Elle _savait_. Elle avait acquis la connaissance terrible sur les dragons, une connaissance qui devenait pour elle une malédiction. Les longues procédures judiciaires dans le jugement des crimes l'avaient interrogé au sujet de Hiccup haddock. C'était elle la dernière à lui avoir parlé avant son passage dans l'arène. Elle avait tût toutes informations, elle ne savait rien. Ses mensonges l'avaient isolée, elle avait préféré s'éloigner de ses camarades en deuil. Elle avait attendu et même lorsqu'elle avait finalement compris qu'il ne viendrait pas, elle rêva encore des battements d'ailes du dragon sous elle. Pleine de résignation et de déception elle avait observé la situation de son peuple, certaine que la solution était dans les gestes de paix, qu'elle était dans la libération des dragons. A de nombreuses reprises elle avait pensé aller voir le chef pour lui indiquer l'emplacement du nid et ce qu'il s'y trouvait, mais le départ d'Hiccup avait lourdement marqué Stoick. Conduire son peuple sur l'île était les conduire dans un piège. Elle s'était donc appliqué à ce qu'on ne la trouve pas lors des raids à la porte d'Helheim.

Hiccup était parti, l'abandonnant avec la solution, ne lui laissant la possibilité de l'exécuter que par lui même.

Elle n'était pas exactement en colère contre lui mais plus contre elle-même. Ses poings serrés tentaient de ne pas déchirer sa chaire rosie par le froid. Ses articulations blanches juraient avec son visage rouge qui observait le jeune homme, les traits tourmentés. Il s'était levé pour échapper au regard plein de reproches d'Astrid. Oui, il l'avait abandonné. Il tenta une fois encore de ce justifier : « Comment j'aurais pu savoir Astrid ? Tu avais été de leur côté si longtemps.

— Non. Je t'avais prouvé qu'il était possible de nous faire changer d'avis. Il suffit juste que nous fassions nos preuves.

— Tu parles au présent maintenant Astrid, je n'aime pas ce que tu insinues trancha-t-il.

— On peut encore inverser la tendance. Il est encore possible de sauver notre peuple ! Nous avons juste à…

— Non, La coupa-t-il.

— Non ? répondit-elle froissé.

— Je ne te suivrais pas dans cette voie-là. »

Il rangeait l'atelier, jetant l'eau du jour à l'extérieur et nettoyant les différentes enclumes près du foyer. Il portait aisément les kilos de métals qui trainaient autour, attentif à ne pas laisser de fer se perdre. Il reposa dans des caisses, posée sur la table centrale, les petits restes travaillés. Quelques boites de clous et de poids étaient éparpillées dans l'atelier et il veillait à ne rien faire tomber. Il aligna les pinces autour de l'âtre en train de refroidir. La cheminé au dessus de la table de travail fut bouché pour éviter que la neige de la nuit humidifie la pièce. Astrid l'observa s'agiter, occupé avec la sensation désagréable de le déranger, comme une enfant s'adressant à un adulte en plein travail. Elle détestait ça.

« Hiccup, j'ai traversé l'entièreté de l'archipel à ta recherche parce que tu m'as laissé sur Berk il y a dix ans. Je ne repartirai pas sans toi, exposa-t-elle, tachant du mieux qu'elle pouvait de cacher son animosité grandissante.

—Astrid… J'ai des responsabilités ici que je ne peux pas les abandonner pour tes beaux yeux bleus. Je vis ici, je ne suis pas un Berkien. Je ne dois rien à ce village, ni à toi. »

Elle se releva furieuse . Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle l'avait prévu. Vingt-trois ans de maîtrise de la situation, pour qu'il lui explique gentiment de rentrer chez elle.

« Je suis désolé Astrid, je suppose que ce n'est pas la réponse que tu attendais mais c'était il y a dix ans. Je suis passé à autre chose, je devais passer à autre chose.

—Donc laisser des gens mourir, pour toi, s'est passer à autre chose ? »

Elle reconnaissait à peine le ton qu'elle utilisait.

« Pour toi, te terrer à l'autre bout de l'archipel c'est passer à autre chose ? »

Elle ne pouvait pas rentrer chez elle. Elle ne pouvait pas rentrer chez ses parents et recommencer à vivre comme si elle n'avait rien commis d'irréparable. Elle était partit, elle avait fuis. Elle avait fuis parce qu'aucun homme ne devait encore mourir à cause d'un dragon. Elle avait fuis parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus se cacher. Elle ne pouvait plus vivre sans agir, sans savoir qu'elle pouvait agir.

Hiccup avait cessé de nettoyer son lieu de travail, concentré sur la jeune femme.

« J'ai mis des années à passer à autre chose. A me trouver une petite place quelque part, et je l'ai payé durement. Je suis désolé que tu n'es pas pu en faire autant. Je comprends que tu sois en colère…

—Je ne suis pas en colère… s'exclama-t-elle, Je ne veux pas être en colère. Mais je ne m'attendais pas réellement à… ça. »

Il leva un sourcil : « Ça ? ». Elle se prit le visage dans les mains, retrouvant la chaleur de ses gants fourrés de laines.

« Je ne sais pas… Je pensais que tu serais un ermite couvert de cicatrices, tout seul dans une montagne, pas… »

Pas quoi ? Pas un jeune forgeron à son compte avec une bonne mine ? Qu'allait-elle découvrir ensuite. Une famille ? Un enfant ? Elle préférait ne pas trouver de réponse à ces questions.

« Pas Hiccup Haddock avec une situation stable et établis dans un village qui l'apprécie ?» demanda-il.

Elle ne voulut pas répondre clairement à cette affirmation. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle baissa seulement les yeux, le visage pris par la honte parce que, immanquablement, elle acquiesça. Elle vit les épaules d'Hiccup s'effondrer de déception. Elle serra encore les poings.

« Tu vis ici à l'abri du monde alors que tu pourrais aider les tiens. »

Le jeune homme avait déjà répondu à cette affirmation. Elle avait le sentiment instable de n'avoir aucun argument. C'était plus ou moins le cas mais la réalisation lui était douloureuse. Elle avait passée des mois à chercher un fantôme dans l'archipel.

Hiccup s'approcha d'elle lentement, et se posa sur la table en face d'elle : « Astrid… » Ça façon de prononcer son prénom engourdissait ses sens, elle avait le sentiment qu'il raisonnait dans l'espace et pénétrait sa peau. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-elle pas entendu le prononcer ? Il avait la même voix. Elle se souvenait de l'intonation chevrotante et mal à l'aise d'un garçon qu'elle intimidait.

« J'ai tout perdu ce jour-là. » ajouta-t-il. Elle releva les yeux vers lui, tentant de masquer sa colère qu'il percevait aisément. Il avait des yeux attentifs et elle se sentait vulnérable pour la première fois depuis des années. Elle serra les dents, incapable de garder sa rage devant l'égoïsme du jeune homme : « Et tu penses que j'ai _perdu _quoi moi ? » Elle se leva de son tabouret et se détourna du jeune homme : « Moi j'ai perdu mon temps.

— Astrid…

— J'ai perdu mon temps à chercher une solution chez un type qui n'en a rien à faire de rien! Qui n'a pas le moindre respect et qui est juste un putain d'égoïsme! »

Hiccup s'éloigna un peu d'elle saisie par l'agression soudaine.

«J'ai fait le tour des marchés et des villages de trappeurs ! J'ai épuisé mes économies et mon dragon pour te retrouver ! Je ne peux pas battre seule la mort rouge c'est impossible, et je ne peux pas conduire Berk vers un piège aussi grossier ! Avec ton aide, on aurait trouvé une solution… C'est toi l'ingénieur !

— Ton Dragon ? murmura-t-il

— Je n'ai personne ! Je n'ai personne d'autre que toi ! Et Berk se meurt entre les raids et la famine ! Ton père à recourt à des hommes ignobles… Mais toi, tu te caches dans un petit trou de merde ! J'aurais dû le deviner, et ne pas perdre mon temps avec un morveux inutile comme toi.»

Elle tremblait tel les feuilles d'un arbre sous la tempête, tétanisée par l'agitation qui l'animait, elle perdait le contrôle d'elle-même, ce simple refus étouffant ses poumons: elle avait peur. Si tout cela n'avait servis à rien, et si son village était bien condamné à mourir dans cette guerre contre les dragons alors qu'elle rôle avait elle joué dans ce massacre?

Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers la sortie. Hiccup ne la suivit pas, pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Elle avait été épouvantable. Sur le chemin vers la sortie elle ne se retourna pas, le trouble en elle paralysait ses sens.

Dehors la nuit était tombée, noire et épaisse comme dans les eaux d'Alfergn. Elle voulait un bon lit, un matelas et des draps frais qui sentaient sa mère. Elle avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais été aussi loin de chez elle. Comment revenir en arrière ? Comment aller de l'avant ? Elle pouvait bien faire comme lui et ignorer les plaintes de son peuples innocents et s'installer dans un coin replié du monde où mourir de vieillesse. Tout ça pour ça… Le hurlement de rage qui sortit de sa gorge effraya une passante avec son fils qui traversait les allées boueuses du village. Elle était coincée, coincée et sans plans, aucune solution de replis, prise de cours et seule au monde. Elle devait retourner voir Stormfly et se blottir dans ses écailles pour oublier qu'elle souffrait beaucoup plus qu'elle n'osait l'admettre.

Son pouls qui battait dans son crâne et ses oreilles ralentis. Sa maison c'était elle, sa Deadly Nadder bleue et gracieuse, son oiseau chanteur et sa meilleur amie, sa seule amie. Elle avait été si impatiente de montrer à Hiccup ses recherches, de comparer leurs écrits respectifs, leurs savoir. Elle avait étudié durant toutes ses années les nombreuses notes laissées par le jeune homme sur son chemin, agrémentant les siennes : ses recherches. Le carnet d'Astrid, le plus précieux de l'archipel, contenant toutes les notes de ses rencontres durant ses nombreuses années d'attentes, patientait sagement dans l'une des sacoches de sa dragonne. Tout était recouvert d'un épais voile de frustration.

Astrid se rendit compte qu'elle serrait les dents trop fort, sa mâchoire souffrait. Elle s'était mal conduite, impulsivement. Elle n'osait envisager ce qu'il pensait d'elle. Tout ce voyage pour ne même pas réussir à lui prouver qu'elle avait changé et que si elle avait changé c'était grâce à lui. Elle était la preuve que tout le monde pouvait faire de même. Sa première impression devait être désastreuse. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait tout gâché en un instant. Elle l'avait trouvé ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle se résoudre à fêter cela avec lui ?

Elle entendit derrière elle le son de la porte de la forge se refermer et des pas dans la neige. Elle ne voulait pas se retourner de honte, mais le craquement de la glace s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle, l'attendant.

« Je suppose que tu as nulle part où dormir ? »

Elle se retourna vers lui, ses yeux étaient une fois de plus doux, avec un sourire mince et bienveillant couvrant son visage. Sa barbe mal taillée appuyait ses traits adultes, les yeux portant de minuscules éclat de rire. Elle voulut d'abord s'excuser mais les mots ne sortirent pas de sa bouche.

« Je comprends ta déception Astrid, crois-moi. La moindre des choses est de t'offrir un lit avec des draps de bonne qualité et une solution en attendant que tu trouves la tienne. »

Elle ne savait plus quoi répondre, son esprit était perdu dans ses mots et tous ses problèmes semblaient soudain trouver une résolution. Demain serait un autre jour, et peut être même qu'après demain il accepterait de la suivre ? Finalement la seule chose qu'elle trouva à lui demander fut :

« Où est Toothless ? »

Cette fois un large sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres du jeune homme :

« Il est en train de voler. »


End file.
